That's All Part Thirteen
by babyscouse
Summary: Arthur and Eames in love. Simple. Domesticity.


**Arthur and Eames meet for the first time.**

Eames hadn't been in America long. He loved it, but he missed his parents like a limb.

He planned to attend college in the states, get his degree, then go back home and look for an internship at a reputable Architecture firm in London.

One of the few things that quelled his home sickness, was heading to the bars with his best mate and drinking partner, Yusuf. They'd play some pool, knock a few pints back and laugh themselves sick. As soon as Eames introduced Yusuf to Ariadne, they were inseparable and Eames gladly welcomed her along on their pub crawls. She impressively held her own and put them both to shame at pool. It was fair to say that he loved her.

On one such night out, they arrived at their favourite watering hole and sat in their usual little nook, away from the crowds. Eames got the drinks in and the three of them fell into a lively debate about architecture vs chemistry. Yusuf admittedly had some very good points, but he and Ariadne shamelessly ganged up on him and declared themselves the victors. Yusuf grumbled good naturedly until Ariadne silenced him with soft kisses. Eames smiled, turning to survey the other patrons and to give the two some privacy. It seemed that the usual crowd was in. College students like themselves, just a year or two south of legal drinking age, but the bar owner would turn a blind eye as long as they didn't cause trouble.

Eames took a sip from his pint, letting his eyes drift further, until they caught on an unfamiliar figure sat in the opposite corner of the small establishment. Eames hadn't seen him in here before, and he was sure he'd have noticed this particular young man if he was a regular. He looked to be the same age as himself, but he was slight and lean whereas Eames was broad and muscular. The other man thankfully didn't notice him staring, so Eames continued to observe him. He had warm, almond shaped eyes and thick, dark hair that looked incredibly soft. Eames idly wondered just how soft it would be under his hands. His imagination went off on a bit of a tangent after that. _I bet his skin is just as soft…I bet he smells wonderful…You should go and introduce yourself. _Just as Eames was seriously contemplating doing just that, the young man's attention was caught by something just beyond Eames' field of vision. His eyes shone for a moment, before the most beautiful smile blossomed on his face. His eyes creased and his cheeks dimpled, and that alone would have caused Eames' breath to catch, but it was just how happy and contented he looked that captivated him. He felt his heart speed up and he suddenly had to take a deep swig of his drink, as his mouth felt strangely barren of moisture.

"Who are you looking at, mate?" Yusuf asked suddenly, nudging his shoulder.

"I…I don't know, Yusuf." He stammered, not taking his eyes off that smile.

Yusuf grinned and followed his gaze until he noticed the other man.

"Ah, I see." He chuckled, joined by Ariadne as she caught on.

Eames still didn't look away. He secretly hoped the other man would look over at him, catch him staring, maybe keep smiling in that stunning way, but at him.

"Go and say hello." Ariadne suggested, sharing a knowing smile with her boyfriend. She could tell Eames was spellbound already.

"Hm?" Eames murmured, finally turning to look at his friends.

Ariadne chuckled and repeated herself for Eames sake. She could tell he hadn't been paying attention, so enamoured was he.

"No, no…I couldn't. He's obviously with friends and I-I couldn't impose, that would be rude of me wouldn't it…of course it would, he'd think me so ignorant,"

Eames continued to ramble on, under the amused stares of his friends. He did think it'd be rude of him to interrupt the man's conversation, but the real reason he wouldn't go and introduce himself was because he was scared.

He'd never looked at somebody before and felt such a mixture of nerves, excitement and desire. His palms were sweaty, his knees were weak and it felt as though a thousand butterflies were whizzing around in his stomach.

"Actually, I think I'm going to go for a smoke," he finished, throwing back the last of his beer and standing on unsteady feet.

"Are you coming, Yusuf?"

"Nah Eamsie, I've promised the old ball and chain here I'd quit." He replied, squeezing Ariadne into a hug.

"You're next." Ariadne promised ominously, staring at Eames.

Eames laughed, grateful for the distraction as he slipped outside, cigarettes already in hand.

The evening was warm and the street outside the pub was quiet. He rounded the corner, propping himself against the cool brick and lit up, casting his eyes to the star filled sky above. He felt peaceful in that moment. On nights like this, looking up at all the distant twinkling lights, his worries felt just as far away.

He hadn't realised he'd been staring so long, until he felt a sharp sting at his fingertips where his cigarette had burned down to the filter. He cursed and dropped it to the floor, holding his finger to his mouth to soothe the burn.

"Beautiful aren't they," came a voice from his left.

Eames startled and looked in the direction of the voice.

It was the man from the bar, only he was even more breath-taking up close. His cheeks rosy from alcohol, but his eyes bright and intelligent.

"Yes, quite beautiful."

The other man regarded him with interest for a minute, before continuing.

"Can I bum one?" He asked, nodding in the direction of the cigarettes.

Eames proffered the pack towards him and received a smile in return. He lit himself another, seeing as how he hasn't had the opportunity to enjoy his first one and he felt the sudden need to occupy his hands. He found that the weak knees and thrashing butterflies came back with a vengeance too.

"Thanks. I'm Arthur."

Eames shook the hand that was offered, letting his cigarette dangle from his lips for a second.

"Eames."

Arthur smiled again.

"Huh. Interesting,"

"My name?"

Arthur continued to smile, moving closer into Eames space.

"Among other things."

Eames found himself mirroring Arthur's stance, smiling back and waiting for him to elaborate.

"Well, I find it interesting that you're English and have an endearingly peculiar name,"

Eames smirked, but kept quiet.

"It's also interesting that you're the type of person to get distracted by the stars."

There was a lengthy pause, which Eames determined as Arthur carefully weighing up what he said next.

"But what I find most interesting…is that you were staring at me, back in the bar, but instead of coming to talk to me, you came out here." Arthur finished, looking at Eames with a curious eyes.

Eames could feel his cheeks heat and his throat dry up as soon as the other man looked at him.

He watched Arthur take the last drag from his smoke, crushing it under foot and exhaling smoothly, but he stayed where he was, obviously waiting for Eames to reply.

"Oh, well. I…erm, If I'm being honest, I was too…too scared to." Eames confessed, dropping his own finished cigarette to the floor, unable to look away from Arthur, but burning with embarrassment under his gaze.

A thought occurred to him as he stumbled over his words and he frowned in confusion.

"How did you know I was staring at you?"

"Because I was staring at you, too."

Eames' frown deepened, though his pulse quickened. Arthur hadn't been staring at him. He'd have noticed, surely.

"I wasn't quite as obvious as you though." Arthur chuckled.

Eames huffed out a laugh, "I know. I'm about as subtle as a flying brick, aren't I?"

Arthur shrugged, smiling wider, "Yeah, but it was really quite flattering. I can tell you're gonna do wonders for my ego."

Eames felt some of his usual confidence returning now. Arthur was so close, he could feel the warmth coming off his skin and he hadn't stopped smiling. He realised the other man had made the first move and was probably waiting for him to make the next one.

"Would you like to have a drink with me, Arthur?"

He saw a twinkle of mischief in his dark eyes as he deliberately took his time answering.

"I'd love to, Eames."


End file.
